User talk:Kenji 03
Links for personal use (so I remember them) Kensou0927 (Talk) 16:57, January 4, 2011 My "messing around" Wiki My sandbox on this wikiMy sandbox on this wiki Musou Board Hi Kenji, your board looks different from mine. I think it varies by Kingdom. I serve Wu. Which do you serve under? :I serve under Wu as well (please sign so I know who you are) Kenji 03 06:57, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Item Shop I haven't used the item shop, but I would not advise to use it. As gear doesn't make that big of a difference and you can get better gear later on. As for antique dealer the most important thing I would tell you to buy is an armory. 2 is recommended, so you have a wide variety of weapons to choose from and can be a bit more versatile. After buying armories might want to buy an item shelf or two so you can hold more items. As for the forges, looms, and crafting pots, I would wait until the +5 forges, looms, and crafting pots get released, because they will make the current ones available obsolete, and you will just end up wasting AP. Kensou0927 14:19, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok then. Thanks for the feedback! BTW, what is character name in DWO and what force? My one is ZunSian.LY1 of Wei.Yukimazan 06:52, January 9, 2011 (UTC) To what you said on my page, I didn't do the unknown thing, somebody else did. I put the descriptions that I had read. Many people have played the Japanese version and a few of them now play the English version so I think those are accurate. I changed it to a more appropriate wording that way it makes sense. Hua Tou's Journal page I have deleted the page. BTW, my character is Kigai.HZ1 in Shu. Kensou0927 18:38, January 10, 2011 (UTC) : I am Sashy.JZ1 of Wu. May we clash beautifully on the battlefield Weapon Speed The speed of a weapon pertains to the speed at which you run around in battle. Does not have any effect on attack speed. Attack speed cannot be changed in this game. Kensou0927 23:56, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Market Wow! That looks great. Nice work, we should go ahead and use that for Wu and Shu. Kensou0927 17:03, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Logo Looks good, we should definetely use that for our logo. Kensou0927 17:14, January 12, 2011 (UTC) About the Emerald Spring page No problem. I've been uploading most of the images for the female's gear list so there's isn't any problem, just that I wasn't aware of that new armor being released(it wasn't mentioned in any updete). About the pictures... most of them have been taken in-game, croped and resized, but thanks to a kind wiki contributer, we now have a complete list of pictures for all of all the japanese armor sets and dye colors(at least for females), so we're just waiting for them to be brought in the english version and we'll put the pictures up right away. Ow, and keep up the good work! I've seen you make a lot of lot of cool contributions to the wiki so far. 123Daktary 12:47, January 13, 2011 (UTC) The Lt. skill section Thanks, I try to keep the Lt. skill section updated and organized as much as possible for ease of reference for all visitors. =) btw my IGN is Nosaji.LY1 of Wei. How bout you? Hi Kenji - Weapon Temper Value Hi Kenji I kinda sorted out the weapons page that you created to shows only Weapon Temper Value that is i think it can be created to sort by highest weapon temper value to lowest. What I am trying to say is even though say Dian Wei hand axe has the highest base attack 51 it doesn't have the highest upgradable temper value for attack. That said it means if some one was to upgrade the attack temper 5 times on this weapon the attack value of this weapon might be lower than someothers that were upgraded 5 times as well. I believe a player would get most value form seeing which weapons gives the highest temper value if say they wanted to focus on developing a certain weapon. Do you see my point? hahaha I think I am missing Lu Bu but please check it out and see if this is worth posting. I don;t really know how to post so I was hoping maybe you can review it and add stuff to and post it as well. Theme Yeah, I was thinking about a new theme too. If you could come up with one that would be really awesome. Unfortunately I don't have the power to give you admin rights because I'm not a beaurocrat. I'll ask Tanaka Hanbei to make you one. Kensou0927 15:43, January 14, 2011 (UTC) New Home page It looks good. However, I think it would be better if we made kind of a page with rows instead of columns. With the content stuff at the top, then the extra and wiki help stuff at the bottom. Because that's really what people come here for. You know how your page is in columns. Can you put it in rows? And maybe make a box for each category? So a box for Game modes, a box for Game Mechanics, and a box for Database. All lined up horizontally across the top. If that makes sense. If that's too much that's okay. I'll try to play around with it. Kensou0927 15:57, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Wu/Wei campaign today You are in Wu right? If you are gonna be present for the start of the campaign can you take a screenshot of the campaign screen where it shows the generals and the troops? I want to know the starting troops and generals. And I won't be there for the start of the campaign to log in with my alt. If not, thats okay. Kensou0927 15:59, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Crap, I wish I read this earlier as I was asleep at 2pm PST. I'm also ticked as my Wu faction lost in the end... Kenji 03 09:01, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Continuous effort Hi Kenji, All the effort you are putting into this Wiki is fantastic! Thanks for fixing any mistakes of mine too. Its good that we somehow manage to work together unintentionally :) jattmackson Admin rights I'm going to try to send an email to Takanaka Hanbei. If not, I'll try sending a request to the Wiki staff to grant beaucrat rights. Kensou0927 00:15, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Kenji, Takanaka Hanbei granted you admin rights. I've also been granted Beaurocrat rights. Kensou0927 22:49, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Sortable tables Thanks for letting me know, that will be very useful. However for the crafting charts the way I made the tables makes them unsortable. But, I don't think they need to be sorted anway. Kensou0927 02:18, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Icons on front page and theme color. Kenji, do you think when you get the chance. Can you put borders around the icons on the front page that are missing it? Like the lieutenant one, it kind of looks out of place. Also about the theme color, some people have said that they don't like the tan color of the page. I think just leaving it as ordinary white would be better. As most of the text on the wiki is black, and black looks best on a white page, and its what people are used to. Let me know what you think Kensou0927 20:41, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Icon Pictures I'll try to get take those pictures. Kensou0927 17:28, February 10, 2011 (UTC)